


Pacific Rim RPF a.k.a. I am Going to Hell Fic

by koalathebear



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Actors, F/M, Gen, Going to Hell, I'm Going to Hell, RPF, Totally Fictional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random, plotless snippets inspired by the gorgeous photos and interviews.  Charlie Hunnam and Rinko Kikuchi are just too cute together :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snippet #1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally NOT grounded in any reality.

*

"I am way cuter than you," Charlie mutters under his breath as they fist bump for the photographers.

"No way," Rinko protests, pulling a face at him which makes him laugh. "You have too much facial hair."

"I’ll have you know some fans like the hair," he whispers, leaning in close.

"They are crazy!" she retorts, pulling on his beard until he holds up his hands in surrender. He grabs her hand, links his fingers through hers and they escape the photographers.


	2. Snippet #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I ponder whether Charlie's ever protective of Rinko given that English isn't her native language and she must feel awkward during panels, press conferences and interviews

"What are you doing?" Charlie demands, peering underneath the heavy curtain to where Rinko appears to be hiding in the shadows.

"Nothing," she mutters, a hint of misery in her voice.

Charlie waits but Rinko doesn’t say anything.

"You intending on coming out of here this century?" he asks her curiously.

"No," she mumbles. 

"Jesus," Charlie mutters. He glances at the others. "Just go ahead will you?" he calls out. "Rinko’s just gone to find her phone," he lies and he watches as they all leave the room.

He climbs under the heavy curtain, nose twitching slightly at the dust. 

Rinko’s sitting on the floor, knees pulled up under her chin and arms wrapped around her knees.

"Geez, Rinko - isn’t that dress borrowed or something."

"Don’t care," she mumbles.

Staring at the dusty ground, he rolls his eyes and sacrifices his immaculate dinner suit and sits down next to her on the ground.

"What’s up?" he asks her.

She says nothing so he gives her a firm nudge with his shoulder. “Talking to you, Kikuchi - you can’t ignore me like that.”

She does and he frowns. “You’re not letting that silly panel thing get you down are you?” he asks her. He always feels bad for Rinko during these press things - sometimes the questions fly fast and there’s no one to translate and no time for her to consider and process the questions. 

Her English is still awkward and hesitant and he knows that sometimes she struggles to understand the questions.

"I feel like a stupid," she mumbles into her knees. Charlie tries not to laugh.

"You look like a stupid with your head buried in your knees like that," he tells her, amusement colouring his voice.

"I never understand everything they’re saying … they talk so fast .. .so many words strange words,"she mumbles.

"Hey it was like that for me when I first moved to the States," he teases her. "Americans are crazy."

"Leave me alone," she tells him in a muffled voice and he puts his arm around her shoulders and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

"You’re being dumb. Everyone understands that English isn’t your native tongue … Besides - didn’t you see me in that IGN interview - I spent five minutes looking for a damned word and still didn’t find it."

"That’s because you are a stupid," she tells him with a reluctant grin on her face. He grins back at her, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head.

" _You’re_ being a stupid by hiding out back here. Also, next stop is Japan - think about how dumb the rest of us are going to look when we’re there."

She says nothing so he gives her another nudge with his shoulder. “If you don’t get on your feet and come out, you don’t get any dessert tonight,” he threatens her.

She allows herself to be pulled to his feet and stares at the dust covering the back of her dress and quickly pats her down, brushing off the dust and trying hard not to allow his hands to linger too much on her slender body.

He turns and she returns the favour, brushing the dust off of him vigorously.

"Ow, there’s no need to HIT me, Kikuchi," he tells her over his shoulder as she pats him down hard.

"Big tough guy is a baby," she mocks him and he laughs. He lifts the curtain to let her out and they link arms and join the others.

For the rest of the press junkets, he makes sure he’s always close - to help explain questions, to pull faces at her and just to provide moral support.

"You’re a good guy, Hunnam," she tells him seriously.

"You’re not so bad either, Kikuchi," he retorts and he slings his arm about her shoulders for yet another photo.


	3. Snippet #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blooper reel is too cute!!

Rinko misses Charlie’s head by a mile and as he swings around to make fun of her for screwing up, she’s already poking her tongue out at him.

"What are you - five years old?" he demands, laughing despite himself at the face she is pulling.

Her hair’s falling over her face and despite the ridiculous playfulness of the gesture, there’s something oddly sexy about it.

For one crazy moment he wonders what it would feel like to have that tongue on him. 

"What?" she demands, straightening up and getting ready to try again.

"Nothing," he lies and pokes his tongue out at her.

Take one million of the combat compatibility scene in the kwoon.

They’re both tired and so are their stunt doubles but they’re still in excellent spirits.

Rinko is standing to the side, spinning and twirling as she practices her moves. Charlie takes another swallow from his bottle of water and admires the gracefulness of Rinko’s slender body as she executes one step after another. She is very diligent and conscientious about her combat training, as she is about all aspects of the movie.

He laughs when she fumbles and drops the stick. Hearing the sound, she pokes her tongue out at him - for the million time during filming.

"Let’s make a bet," he calls out to her, crossing to her side.

"What kind of bet?" she demands suspiciously, staring at him as if he’s the devil himself. She’s been burned by his on-set pranking before and is justifiably wary.

"I bet that you can’t get through this last take without poking your tongue out at me at least once," he tells her with a wicked grin on his face.

He bursts out laughing as Rinko starts poking her tongue out at him, stops suddenly and ends up inadvertently pulling a hideous face as a result.

"See? You can’t do it!" he crows triumphantly.

"Take hasn’t started yet," she reminds him smugly.

"True," he nods,"But I know I’ll still win," he tells her, his eyes brimming with amusement.

"What do I get if you lose the bet?" she asks speculatively.

He thinks about it for a moment and announces. “I will get you a new cutie bear for your already enormous collection.”

" _Yatta!_ " she exclaims, jumping on the spot and grinning gleefully. He bursts out laughing despite himself. "At this rate, you’re going to have to charter a plane to get your cutie toys back home," he tells her.

"What do you get if you win?" she demands.

Charlie pauses and pretends to think about the question for a long time. He allows his gaze to drift down from her face, down to her breasts in the tank top, down to her hips and then back up to her face which is slightly flushed - and not just from their sparring.

"Whatever I want …" he tells her with a naughty grin and laughs out loud as she gives him the gesture that Max Martini has told her is called the ‘Australian salute’.


	4. Snippet #4

_ComicCon 2012_

"We could have done it CG but why? Why do that?" GdT demands at the ComicCon press conference.

Charlie pulls an exaggerated face. “I’ll be fine. Five years of physio. My doctor says I’ll be fine - by about 2017,” he says loudly.

GdT beams. “Every guy. Every guy broke. The only one that never complained was Rinko.”

Rinko is laughing, torn between being incredibly flattered and incredibly embarrassed by the praise. 

Charlie laughs, reaching out and resting his hand on her shoulder before giving her a gentle shove. “Teacher’s pet,” he says with a laugh in his eyes.

* * *

_Blooper Reel_

gifset from the tumblr of dead-end-street [here](http://dead-end-street.tumblr.com/post/63438625674/look-at-these-dorks-with-their-stupid-faces)

*

"Smile for the camera, Rinko!"

Rinko grins broadly at the cameraman.

"That’s a stupid smile," Charlie teases her.

"Let’s see yours then," she counters.

Charlie pulls out a goofy grin.

The resulting laughter makes GdT shake his head.

"It’s like working with children …."

* * *

Charlie grips her head in his hands.

Rinko stares at him.

Charlie’s lips twitch. “No,” he says in a low voice.

Rinko pokes out her tongue and they both laugh so hard they almost fall in to the water.

GdT groans. “It’s easier to work with Mana than it is with you two!!”


End file.
